Easter (Hopverse)
Introduction Easter is an day long event that happens yearly, and the date varies from year to year. It was made for all entities in existence, non-existence and beyond, to remember and be grateful to Hop and Hop-Friends. This is done by offering and donating carrots, eggs, and baskets of goodies to Hop and His Hop-Friends. In 2016 this is held on March 27th. Get ready. Purpose & Explanation When the day and events are held, each shall empower Hop '''permanently, and give certain rights to '''Hop that are unattainable or even completely beyond being infinitely beyond that. These are not able to be revoked, negated or altered, and all attempts to invalidate them are indefinitely, forever, negated, and this cannot be negated, even by beings with power that is beyond comprehension by beings that know beyond reality and fiction, and in-between or beyond. Hop beyond being more powerful than anything that is the "Impossible to Tier" 'version of "'Beyond The Concept of Being Beyond The Concept of Tiers" to the "beyond mathematics" is also infinitesimal to describe it-''degree. The infinite omniverses of reality, fiction, and beyond, simply cannot contain '''Hops power, and '''Hop' must create his own embodiment and a new category entirely of existence and non-existence to "contain" it, for lack of an appropriate word. Hop '''will then possess a power that no description can even touch a fraction of the aspect of the "strength" it embues '''Hop '''with. This is amplified when '''Hop '''becomes ''SUPER HOP (Sop)'' and will be more than substantial to take down the entire wiki combined, and the rest of the power in reality and fiction, extremely casually, to the degree where "effort" is an extremely exaggerated hyperbole (an understatement, at least) of a word to describe the energy he can exaggerate. In fact, this is beyond limitless and infinite in capacity, and is capable of giving itself even more power beyond this at any point (or in between instants) to match the situation at hand, or just to appease '''Hop's desires. Event Schedule Morning: 'Awake and announce "'Hoppy Easter" as loud as possible, for as long as possible. Or at least until the afternoon. Continue the morning with a jog. Afternoon: '''Approach an area that is blessed to praise '''Hop, such as chat, or a pet store with rabbits, and meditate as long as Hop demands in your thoughts, or until evening. Evening: '''Bathe, and while bathing, consume as many carrots as quickly as possible, then when your supply runs out, or half-way to night, switch to consuming eggs. If all foods are eaten or one is unable to finish their food, continue to bathe, and meditate to '''Hop. Night: '''Take your embodiment of '''Hop, and lie in a place of resting, and proceed to dream of Hop '''and his glory until the eras beyond eternity pass by. Chronicled Legends of Hop, the Hoplings '''Hop shall list the names of his friends and disciples that shall be given all of his power. - Skodwarde - Copetan - Redgrave - CaptainFalcon64 (RIP) - Lord Kavpeny - Antvasima - Ryukama - FanofRPGs - Nicky Boi (That one, yes) aka TalonMask - LordAizenSama - Eldritch abomination And now those who shall receive a fraction of the power: - TLT1 - A-M-M - Sheoth Those who are banned from gaining this power, nor can their champions: - Thebluesash (Unworthy of full size characters and correcting typos. OvO ) - ScrewAttack Fans - Star Wars hatersCategory:Guid Category:SoyHop's Profiles Category:Hop Category:OtherHop Category:Ji-Hop Category:Smoke Hop, Everyday Category:Qop Category:Qwop Category:Wop Category:Eop Category:Rop Category:Top Category:Yop Category:Uop Category:Iop Category:Oop Category:Aop Category:Sop Category:Sub Sop Dimension Category:OtherSop Category:Sopless Category:WIthSop Category:Easter Category:Holidays Category:Not Sorry Category:Dop Category:SDop Category:Fop Category:Dfop Category:Gop Category:Grop Category:Jop Category:Kop Category:Fuckop Category:Lop Category:Flop Category:Sloppy Hop Category:This is friendly banter, I love you all, Praise The Slop Category:Zop Category:Xop Category:Vop Category:Bop Category:Nop Category:Mop Category:Pop Category:Guide Category:Mum, get the camera! Category:Hoppy Holidays Category:Trop